


La via sbagliata

by Oneiros



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneiros/pseuds/Oneiros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain comincia a rendersi conto di volere qualcosa di più da Abel, quindi cerca di convincersi di non volere nulla.</p>
<p>Grazie a Ga per avermi betata, sempre pronta a ricambiare.</p>
<p>Per adesso si tratta di un solo capitolo, ma l'intenzione di continuarla c'è. Beh, vedremo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La via sbagliata

POV di Abel

 

Probabilmente era già cominciata, ma Ethan iniziò a porsi qualche domanda solamente la notte in cui, dopo l'ennesima missione di pattugliamento lungo il perimetro dello spazio della Sleipnir, Cain si gettò sul materasso al suo fianco, grugnendo stancamente un "'notte", e semplicemente chiuse gli occhi, accoccolato su di un fianco e rivolto verso la parete.

Prima di allora, il Navigator era riuscito a trovare una giustificazione per il comportamento insolito del partner nella stanchezza dovuta agli allenamenti, di cui poco o nulla sapeva, ma della cui ferocia ritrovava le tracce sulla pelle ricoperta di graffi e tagli. O forse si trattava della tensione per l'imminente attacco finale alla base dei Colterons, quello che avrebbe decretato le sorti della guerra. Eppure, se c'era qualcosa che Ethan aveva imparato a riconoscere nel Fighter che lo accompagnava, era che nessun modo di allontanare lo stress era migliore di una buona nottata di sesso.

La schiena rivolta a Cain, le orecchie tese ad ascoltare il suono del suo respiro; Ethan trovava difficile comprendere quell'assenza di provocazioni, di inviti osceni o anche solo di gesti, di tocchi di cui cominciava a sentire la mancanza sul proprio corpo. Quando infine si accorse che il Fighter si era completamente addormentato, non potè fare a meno di mordersi il labbro inferiore, una punta di rabbia e frustrazione nel sospiro che seguì.

 

 

POV di Cain

 

Sapeva che la notte sarebbe stato il momento peggiore. Non si scappa, di notte, non c'è scusa, di notte, perchè non c'è nessun fottuto allenamento, o sessione di test degli armamenti, o colloquio con i comandanti a cui dare la colpa per potersela svignare, e non dover finalmente pensare a tutto il casino che a causa di Abel, solamente a causa di Abel stava accadendo. Lo sapeva, Sacha, e se ne ricordò quando una gelida sensazione lo attraversò, dalle gambe lungo tutta la schiena, costringendolo a riaprire gli occhi.

\- Fanculo, togli quei cazzo di piedi. - Mugugnò appena il Fighter, cercando di sembrare più assonnato di quanto in realtà non fosse. Avrebbe preferito evitare qualsiasi discussione e fingere di dormire, ma i piedi fottutamente congelati di Abel gli avrebbero regalato una nottata pessima, se non fosse riuscito a farglieli levare dalle proprie gambe.

\- Allora sei sveglio. - Sacha grugnì alle parole ed al tono stizzito del Navigator, una troietta mestruata, ecco cosa, e solo perchè non scopavano da qualche giorno. Rimase immobile nella propria posizione, sbottando.

\- Sì che lo sono, per colpa dei tuoi fottuti piedi. Levali dal cazzo e fammi dormire. - Disse, per poi richiudere ostinatamente gli occhi, come per convincersi della fine di quella fastidiosa conversazione notturna. Ovviamente così non accadde, e la voce di Abel tornò a riempire lo spazio claustrofobico della stanza.

\- Si può sapere che diavolo hai, ultimamente? -

\- Un Navigator rompicoglioni. Ora, cazzo, vedi di chiudere il becco e lasciami stare. - Ecco. Eccolo di nuovo, come uno spillo, ed era colpa di Abel se ora lo sentiva affondare nel petto, e già sapeva che non si sarebbe riaddormentato. Detestava quella sensazione, che si ripresentava sempre e solo quando si trovava in compagnia del biondino, quando lo provocava, quando lo feriva, quando gli ricordava, dopo ogni scopata, che solo di scopare si trattava. Ed ora, il fottuto spillo tornava a torturarlo anche nel sentirlo fremere contro la propria schiena, l'aria che si faceva pesante come quando il Navigator decideva di mettersi a frignare, giusto perchè non era ancora abbastanza facile prenderlo per il culo.

Ma Abel non pianse. Al contrario, gli afferrò una spalla e Sacha, preso alla sprovvista, fu costretto da un fottutissimo gracile Navigator a voltarsi nel letto, per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con la ragione di tutti i suoi recenti problemi.

Non doveva guardarlo, non così da vicino. Il labbro inferiore marchiato dai suoi stessi denti, la pelle chiara alle luci artificiali della Sleipnir, lo sguardo fermo, deciso a porre fine a quella storia. Sacha sentiva crescere l'erezione sotto le lenzuola, e stavolta sarebbe stata ancora più dura del solito, decidere di non scoparselo.

\- Non sono io, Cain. Sei così da giorni, e non osare dare la colpa a me. Ti ho assecondato, maledizione, sono stato attento a non infastidirti e a non farti incazzare. Ma mi sono stancato. - Non piangeva, almeno, e Sacha potè ritenersi sollevato almeno in questo. Ciò nonostante, la voce spezzata di Abel riuscì a spingere lo spillo più a fondo, e se non fosse stato forte com'era, Sacha era convinto che avrebbe potuto perforargli un polmone e soffocarlo. - ... E adesso parli. -

No, non voleva parlare. Scopare sarebbe stato più facile, il modo migliore di far tacere Abel era sempre stato quello di fargli chiudere le labbra attorno ad un uccello. E tuttavia, era la cosa sbagliata da fare.

Coglione. Sacha aveva sempre avuto un certo talento, ad imboccare la via sbagliata.


End file.
